Shattered SOULS
by Unknown - Reader Reviewer
Summary: Follow the stories of Frisk and Chara as they travel the Underground in separate timelines. One kills, one spares. Ultimately, the Undergrounds will never be the same. Rated T for language. As of now, I have no want to continue, so don't expect many, or any, updates.
1. The Falling

_Frisk...you have to wake up..._

"Who...who's there...?" asked Frisk.

 _You have to wake up...please..._

"Who...are you...?"

Frisk saw a light appear above them. Without knowing what was going to happen, Frisk went towards the light.

 _Please, Frisk...we can't lose another._

* * *

Hello everybody, my name is Unknown and welcome to, Shattered SOULS! Now, let me just get something down right now. This is in no way, shape, or form related to SMOL-CRUSHiE's Undertale fanfic of the same name. There might be some similarities, but eh, that's just how it works.

Anyways, without further ado, let's-a go!

Frisk decided to climb Mt. Ebbot. They thought it would be nice and fun, a little dangerous, and quite exiting. They were warned, though, that the monsters were forced into Mt. Ebbot, and that they shouldn't venture near. Yet, they did. Frisk, always adventurous, loved to see new things. Mt. Ebbot was one such thing.

Frisk climbed around a small hole, careful not to fall into it. Unfortunately, their foot caught a crack in the stone, making them fall backwards, breaking their foot and nearly dislocating it. Fortunately, they managed to keep the boot and foot on as they tumbled into the Underground onto a bed of yellow flowers. That, was the last thing Frisk knew...before they fell unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

A human walked Mt. Ebbot. They looked no older that 12 or 13, wearing a green striped shirt and brown pants. On a bad day, they look horrifying. On a good one, they actually look nice. Some would even go as far as to say cute or handsome. Their name was Chara.

Chara hated humanity. They never liked the people who tried to exploit others, or them. If it was possible, they would've gladly killed them. Alas, they couldn't.

Now, Chara was just trying to walk along the mountain to clear their thoughts. They normally did this as pass time, never being harmed, always having a plan to get out.

Chara sat at the edge of the hole to the Underground, staring down at the yellow flowers. They had always had a small soft spot for those flowers, but they never knew why. They had even been tempted to just jump down, pluck some, then take them home. But what was the point? They had no way to care for them. They were perfect down there as they were. Still, Chara stared down into the hole, leaning further and further. They had never leaned too far to fall in.

But today, the weight of the food and water in the backpack they were wearing weighed them down, making them fall into the hole. They let out a loud scream as they fell, face first, into the flowers below. They were knocked unconscious before they could smell them.

* * *

And that is the first Chapter! As you can tell, this will be following Frisk and Chara. But why can't Chara recognize the flowers? Why are they both so unlucky? And why are they not in the same hole?! All will be revealed, next time!

Or not because this is going to be a story not three Chapters long.

My name is Unknown, and I will see you all, in the next Chapter! By-WAIT!

I know that I have two other stories. I know I haven't updated 'em. I have two excuses.

The first, A Thorned Rose, still needs to get five reviews for the current Chapter. I have two out of five, so that's three left. Let's make it happen, guys!

My second one, Pokemon World Champion!, is that I've just been caught up with school too much. Lame excuse because winter break, but I have a life, guys!

...I wish.

Anyways guys, my name is Unknown, and I will see all of you, in the next Chapter!


	2. A Nice Flower, Who Are You?

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Shattered SOULs!**

 **...But nobody came.**

 **It's...actually a little sad how so few people have managed to find THIS, yet so many have found my first work...but, hey, that's just how the cookie crumbles, I guess.**

 **So, I guess...let's-a go.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: A "Nice" Flower/Who Are You?_

Frisk groaned and sat up. Their entire body hurt from the fall, and they barely knew where they were. The stick they had had snapped in two during the fall, and the bandage wasn't providing much protection from the blood that was leaking from their legs, arms, back, and chest. Shakily, they stood up and looked around. To their left was a dark passage, and everywhere else seemed to be ruins of some kind, possibly an ancient civilization. "Where...where am I?" wondered Frisk aloud. "Well...no place to go but forward," they said, and walked through the passage.

They saw a small, yellow flower in the middle of the next room. "Howdy!" it said. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

Frisk couldn't find any words to say to Flowey. "Golly, you must be new to the Underground, huh? I guess it's up to little ol' me to show you how things work around here! Ready?" Flowey asked. Frisk nodded hesitantly. They got bad vibes from this flower.

Before they knew what was happening, it felt like their entire being was being ripped from their body. They saw their body, but couldn't control it. "See that? That is your SOUL, your very culmination of your being!" said Flowey. Frisk realized they were nothing but a floating heart. They could move around, kind of like a video game. Up, down, left, right, it reminded them of a game they used to play.

...Wait, they never played a game like that. So, where were these memories...?

It took a little while for Frisk to realize that Flowey was talking. "It's not nice to ignore people, you know," Flowey scolded. "Oh well. Down here, LOVE is shared through, little white...'friendliness pellets'," Frisk didn't like the sound of that. "You want some LOVE, don'tcha? Don't worry, I have plenty to share! Move around, grab them all!"

Little white pellets started moving towards Frisk. First instinct was to dodge, which they did. "Hey, buddy, you missed 'em. Let's try again," Flowey said. Frisk didn't like the way Flowey said THAT, either. They dodged again. "Are you braindead? RUN. IN. TO. THE. BULLETS."

OK, THAT got Frisk scared. They dodged quickly. " _You know what's going on here, don't you?_ " Flowey asked. " _You just wanted to see me suffer._ "

Flowey surrounded Frisk with bullets. " _ **DIE.**_ "

Flowey laughed like a maniac as the bullets closed in. Frisk knew this was the end. They didn't bother trying to dodge, letting the bullets close in on their SOUL.

* * *

"Nng...what happened...?" Chara mumbled, getting on their hands and knees. Their eyes widened as they saw the flowers. "Oh God. No, no, this can't be happening, why am I down here!?" Chara shouted. But nobody came to answer their cry.

...Shouldn't someone be coming to help them? Something seemed...off.

Chara stood up and walked into the next room. This place looked way too familiar.

"Howdy!" a small, yellow flower called. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the..." it began, before stopping. "Ch...Chara?" it asked. "How do you know my name?" asked Chara. "Chara, it's been so long! I, I..." "Can it, flower. Who the Hell are you and why the Hell do you know my name?"

The flower looked hurt. "You...don't remember me...?" it asked. "Chara, it's me, your best friend. Remember?"

Chara saw the recollection before he said his name.

"Asriel Dreemurr."

 **And that is Chapter Two! Sorry Chara's part is so short, I kinda wanna make Frisk's longer, since Neutral and True Pacifist are both longer than Genocide.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me stay in touch with you guys, and it makes me want to write even more! DON'T HESITATE IF YOU HAVE CRITISISM! It you have something you wanna say, just say it!**

 **Anyways guys, my name is Unknown, and I will see you all, in the next one! Ciao!**


	3. Savior and Slayer

**But nobody came.**

* * *

Chapter III: Savior/Slayer

"Are you alright?" a female voice asked.

Frisk slowly opened their tear-filled eyes and found a monster kneeling in front of them. Instinctively, they tried to back away, but the monster pulled them into a loving hug.

"It will be alright, my child. You have nothing to fear," she said. "I, Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins, will protect you."

Frisk barely even knew this woman, Toriel as she called herself, but Frisk could not help but accept her as a motherly figure and cry into her shoulder. "There, there, my child. Do not cry. I will not hurt you, and I will make sure no one else will. As you must know, as a human in the Underground, monsters will attack you. You must be prepared for this. When a monster approaches you, you will enter a FIGHT. While in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Practice talking with this dummy."

* * *

I shot up from my makeshift bed in the bushes from outside the Ruins. I could feel them getting closer. "Heh, Alphys, you really know exactly where to make me stay guard...let's just hope Papyrus doesn't go crazy and try to capture me again," I muttered to myself. I brushed some snow out of my hair and heated myself up with a small lantern, which I ignited with a little magic.

"One more human is needed for Asgore to become a God. One more SOUL, and we can shatter the barrier. One more...and monsters will be free. Heh...Alphys, you really know how to pick 'em, huh? Glad it's not me at any rate...but still, Doc, why them? Why not me? A human that falls into the Underground, refusing to hurt anyone? I should be dead...so, why, Alphys? Why did you SPARE me? ...Heh, I don't know why I think you'll answer. You have no way to."

I laid back down, ready for more sleep.

"I wonder if this one will be good or not...timelines can always change," I muttered, drifting off.

* * *

Frisk walked up to the dummy, and once again their SOUL was ripped from their body.

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 20/20**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

Frisk was amazed at the buttons infront of them. They could move their arms, which moved their SOUL above the button. The FIGHT button had a drawing of a sword, the ACT button a cellphone wi-fi receiver thing, the ITEM button a bag, presumably their inventory, and finally, the MERCY button, just a simple X. Frisk decided to hit ACT.

 *** Dummy**

' _So many options._ ' Frisk thought to themselves and picked the Dummy.

 *** Check * Talk**

Frisk chose Talk. A dialogue box appeared in front of them.

 **You talk to the Dummy.**

 **...**

 **It doesn't seem much for conversation.**

 **Toriel seems to be happy with you.**

 **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

"You have done excellently, my child," Toriel praised. "Come, small one! There are puzzles in the Ruins that must be solved to proceed," she said, taking Frisk's hand and leading them into the next room. "I wonder if you can solve the puzzle in this room. The sign in the center is a hint if you require it," Toriel said. She began walking off, but Frisk couldn't help but follow her. Before they could catch up to her, however, a monster rushed at them. More than likely not for the last time for quite a while, Frisk's SOUL was ripped from their body.

 **Froggit hopped close!**

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 20/20**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

Frisk chose Act.

 *** Froggit**

Frisk rolled their eyes and chose Froggit.

 *** Check * Compliment**

 *** Threat**

Frisk eyed the options for a minute, before choosing compliment.

 **Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyways.**

Toriel walked into the fight, like she had with Flowey, and eyeballed the Froggit in a way that slightly creeped Frisk out. The Froggit walked away, ashamed. Frisk almost said something to the Froggit. Almost.

Why couldn't they say anything? What was stopping them from talking? They so far had only spoken to the Froggit, and even then, they didn't feel the words leave their mouth. What was going on?!

Frisk barely realized Toriel was gone, and the battle was over. They ran to catch up to her, and nearly ran into her from behind. She had stopped in front of a bridge of spikes.

"This is the puzzle, but..." she began. "Here, take my hand for a moment," she said. Frisk obeyed, and Toriel led Frisk across the spikes. Every time Frisk could see her step down, they were afraid she would impale herself of the spikes. Eventually, though, they made it across with feet intact. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now," Toriel said, and proceeded to the next room.

Frisk obediently followed. They were starting to like Toriel. Even though she was a monster, and they should be terrified...they couldn't help but grow attached to the motherly figure.

"My child, I have a difficult request to ask of you..." Toriel said. She was silent for a moment, before, "I would like you to walk to the end of the hallway by yourself. Forgive me for this," she said, and walked away rather quickly. Frisk scrambled to catch up with her, scared out of their wits. ...Why were they scared? There was nothing else here. Still, they were terrified, not at Toriel, but at the nothingness in the room. Toriel had somehow vanished from their view. Eventually, Frisk made it to the end of the long hallway. A large pillar stood at the end. Frisk cautiously walked past it, before Toriel walked our from behind it, nearly making them pass out.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I did not leave you. Oh? What is wrong, small one? You look like you have seen a ghost," Toriel said. "Oh no, I have frightened you, haven't I? I am sorry, my child. Come, you must be exhausted from all of your running. I shall take you to my home and let you rest," she said, picking Frisk up, who didn't struggle, and walked to her home. Frisk was out like a light once Toriel placed them in bed and turned off the lamp.

* * *

Once the recollection had passed, Chara was staring at a familiar woman. "Are you alright, small one?" they asked. Chara felt unable to speak to her for some reason, and nodded in response. "Very well. Come, I shall guide you through the catacombs," the monster said, and walked into the next room. Chara twirled the stick they had absent-mindedly, wanting to find something to attack with it. Something to hurt.

 _ **Something to kill.**_

* * *

I shot up from my small hiding place outside of the Ruins. I felt an evil presence inside of the large linear path of puzzles. "Bad choice, Alphys...shoulda just killed me..." I muttered. "You know what? ...No. I will kill them. I will then bring their SOUL to the capital, and monsters will be free. I'm the only one who can, at any rate, because I can't absorb another SOUL of my own kind," I said. Slowly, I laid back down. "Whatever you are...you sure ain't human," I muttered, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Toriel had left Chara with a cell phone. She must not have seen Chara kill that Froggit in one shot. It felt good to Chara. They felt stronger. They liked to hurt. They liked to kill. They would kill everyone. No one would survive. Multiple times, Chara encountered monsters. Multiple times, they slayed without hesitation. They felt themselves growing stronger, more bloodthirsty. They loved the way the monsters turned to dust as they died. They wanted nothing more than to make this race extinct. Ending with that annoying flower. Oh, yes, the flower would die. Everything would.

Chara readied for a fight as they felt their SOUL leave their body.

...

But nobody came.

Oh yes, that felt nice. Everyone was dead. And now, time to kill the goat. Chara would not hesitate. They would watch her dust spread. They would love every second of her dying.

Chara began laughing. It was a sick, twisted, evil laugh. They went on for a long time. Eventually, the laugh died down.

"I'm going to turn this world to dust, once and for all," they resolved. "Toriel, you're next," they said, and walked to Toriel's house, finding a toy knife along the way. Yes, this would be the weapon which dealt the final blow to her.

Chara walked to her house, but not before finding a yellow star outside of it. Curious, they walked over and touched it.

"Determination." it said. A small box asked if they wanted to save. Curious, they hit save.

"File saved." it read, before vanishing. "Interesting...I'll be sure to use this to my advantage," Chara said, before walking into the poor old woman's house.

* * *

 **My God, I wrote quite a bit for my standards! Thank you all for reading this chapter, favorite, follow, and review! It helps it when you guys show support so I know when y'all like my stories!**

 **My name is Unknown, and I will see you all, in the next one! Ciao!**


	4. UHW: Unknown Human Warning!

**But nobo-**

 **Guest hopped close!**

 **Guest: holy asgore is this good or what**  
 **please continue writing im interested in the story now yay**

 **My first review on this fanfic! Yes! Thank you, Guest, for reviewing! This is what I mean, I'm filled with DETERMINATION to write now! And tomorrow, and the day after! I WILL WRITE MOOOOOOOORE!**

 **...Anyways, one review down, I...don't have a goal. Wait, yes I do! If possible, I would like to get 10 reviews before this series ends. If you could help me get there, that would be amazing! Thank you for your support, and without further adieu, let us BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: U.H.W.: Unknown Human Warning!**

* * *

Frisk awoke in their bed sometime later. How long had they been out for? It felt like it had been hours.

Slowly, they sat up in bed. They noticed a slice of pie on the ground. They hopped off of the bed and picked it up.

 **You got the Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie.**

Frisk stared in awe as the pie literally vanished into thin air. They felt some weight in their pocket, presumably where the pie went. Frisk left the room and was immediately greeted by a wall. They could see paths to the left and right, and decided to head right. They entered a room with stairs leading downstairs, and a door leading outside of Toriel's home. They continued forwards through her home, and saw her sitting in her chair. They walked up to her with no fear, completely trusting her at this point.

"Ah, up already, I see?" She asked. "I want you to know how happy I am to have someone here with me. I have so many things I wish to share with you. I can show you my favorite bug-hunting spots. I can read you my favorite books. We can have a nice life here," she said.

Frisk saw two options appear in front of them. "Okay" and "When can I go home?"

Frisk, feeling a little homesick, hit "When can I go home?".

Toriel looked taken aback, but not by much. "Th-This is your home now, small one," she said. "How about an interesting snail fact?"

Once again, Frisk asked when they could leave.

Toriel was taken aback more. "D-Did you know that snails have a chainsaw-like tongue called a radula? Interesting, no?" She asked. Frisk took moment of how French she sounded there, then asked how to leave the RUINS.

Toriel stood up. "I have some business to attend to. Please stay here," she said, and walked away. Frisk, of course, followed her. She was gone before they entered the next room. _Yeesh, she's quick,_ thought Frisk as they decided to go downstairs. It was cold, damp, and dark. They could barely make out Toriel at the other end of the room they could see. They ran to her, but she just walked away. This felt strange. Shouldn't she be saying things, like the other monsters will kill them?

...

Where were they getting these thoughts from?! Frisk didn't know anything about being down here, but they seem to know things...about every monster. Frisk knew how to spare Loox, Migosp, Froggit, Whimsun, Moldsmal, and Vegetoid without checking them...even Napstablook, which Frisk had NEVER MET.

Everything was getting weird...and everything was going to get weirder.

Frisk made it to the end of the corridor. There, they met Toriel, in front of a door. They didn't know why, but...they saw horrifying images of them killing her with no mercy, in one hit.

"If you truly wish to leave," began Toriel, "then prove to me you can survive out there. Prove to me how strong you are. ...What is with that face you are making? You look like you have seen a ghost. Do you perhaps know something that I do not...? No, that is not possible," she concluded. The room went dark, and Frisk's SOUL was forced from their body.

* * *

"They're right there, huh?" I muttered. "Please don't hurt Tori...I swear to God, if you come out of there with a single spec of monster dust on you, I will murder you until only your SOUL remains," I threatened to nothingness. "Oh, sorry, Alphys. Forgot you're always listening to me," I muttered, knowing the horrific images I just put through Alphys' head. "Well, make sure Mettaton doesn't go crazy on this one...I can sense they're the key to our freedom," I said, crouching, ready to spring into battle. "Of course, if they can't get past me...they're useless," I said.

* * *

 **TORIEL blocks the way!**

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 20/20**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

Frisk hit Mercy and hit Spare. They didn't want to fight Toriel.

"..."

Toriel attacked Frisk with fire magic, which hurt them. Badly.

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 12/20**

They hit Spare again.

"... ..."

More fire.

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 4/20**

Frisk didn't want to waste any items, which was only the ButtsPie (they internally chuckled at that, they found it amusing), so they hit Spare once again.

"... ... ..."

The attacks were avoiding Frisk. She didn't want to kill them! Frisk continued Sparing her, and her attacks continued avoiding them, until...

"I know you want to go home, but...but please...go upstairs now," she said. Frisk disobeyed.

"I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but...we can have a good life here," she said. Frisk stayed put.

"Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs," she pleaded. Frisk was determined to leave the RUINS, and stayed right where they were.

"...Ha ha...pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child..." she said, sadly. Frisk tried to say something, but...

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations...my loneliness...my fear...for you, my child...I will put them aside," she said, kneeling down in front of Frisk and hugging them. Frisk couldn't help but return the hug. "I have but one request. When you leave...please do not come back," she said, releasing Frisk and walking back into her house. Frisk nodded to nothingness, and proceeded through the door to the exit of the RUINS.

Frisk was greeted by a very long hallway, almost as long at the one they had run down. They walked the length of this one, and when they exited, they saw Flowey. "Clever. Veeeery clever," he said. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you managed to play by your own rules. _You spared the life of a single person._ Hee hee hee...I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do when you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and _you'll die_. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? _Or will you give up entirely on this world_... _and let ME inherit the power to control it?_ I am the _PRINCE_ of this world's future! Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting!"

He finished the speech with a laugh that sent shivers down Frisk's spine. After that, the deranged flower tunneled into the ground, and was gone. Frisk walked across the edge of the room, and was out of the RUINS.

Instantly, they were freezing cold. The area was a snowy forest... _Underground._ These monsters really knew how to make stuff as real as possible. Frisk took a cold step forwards, and was immediately rushed by something. But...when they entered combat, they saw another SOUL. Another person. A person who's hand was over the FIGHT button...no, a HUMAN who's hand was over the FIGHT button. Frisk moved their hand over ACT.

 *** ? ? ?**

Frisk gulped. Not even the check knew what they were.

 *** Check * Talk**

 *** Plead * Prove**

Frisk studied the options for a bit. They decided to hit Plead.

 **You plead to the stranger.**

"Pleading won't work," they said. They launched fire, lightning, ice, every magical element Frisk knew, and some they didn't.

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 8/20**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

Frisk hit ACT.

 *** ? ? ?**

They chose ? ? ?.

 *** Check * Talk**

 *** Plead * Prove**

They chose Talk.

You talk to ? ? ?, saying that you never hurt anyone, and never will.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it," they said, rushing at Frisk with a hand literally _on fire_.

Frisk barely managed to dodge the attack and was at critically low HP.

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 1/20**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

Once again, they chose Act, ? ? ?, and this time, they chose Prove.

You show ? ? ? your LOVE and EXP.

"...It's true. It's really true. Our savior has arrived," they said to themselves. "But if they cannot survive the Underground...I will just take their SOUL back to the King."

Frisk stared at them like they were crazy. They decided to try to SPARE them.

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 1/20**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

 **SPARE**

 **Flee**

They chose SPARE, and the fight was over. "I will accompany you through the Underground," said the human. "I will protect you from normal monsters to the best of my ability. But you will have to fend for yourself when you reach the boss monsters."

Frisk nodded. They didn't want to say anything that would make them kill them.

"I will heal you. Sorry for the trouble, but it was necessary," they said, a green light emitting from their palms. The light surrounded Frisk, and they soon felt completely cured, like nothing had happened. They were amazed. "C'mon, kid. Let's get going. Hopefully we can get to Snowdin quickly, I haven't slept in a real bed for a while..." the human muttered the last sentence, and set off. They were quick, and Frisk was soon left behind.

Frisk passed over a huge branch, which snapped once Frisk walked a ways away. They whipped around, but no one was there. Cautiously, they kept walking. They passed two trees near each other, and someone started walking between them. Frisk turned around again, but they were gone in the blink of an eye.

Soon, Frisk was met with a bridge with an overlarge gate. They froze just before the wood when they heard someone walking behind them. Closer. Closer. And Closer.

"Human," they, obviously a man, said. "Don't you know hot to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Hesitantly, Frisk turned around and extended their arm...

* * *

But nobody came.

Chara chuckled to themselves. The poor goat wasn't here. She must be downstairs, guarding the exit to the RUINS.

...

How did they know that again?

They shrugged it off and walked downstairs. They walked to the very end of the corridor, where the useless woman was. ' _Nothing worth talking to,_ ' Chara thought. Without hesitation, Chara stabbed the knife through her stomach.

"Y...You are much stronger than I had originally thought..." she said. Chara couldn't help but laugh. "Now I...see who I was...protecting by keeping you here...not...you...but them...! Ha...ha..." she said, before turning to pure dust. She died laughing.

Chara proceeded without hesitation, feeling no mercy for the useless woman. After the stupidly long hallway, they met that stupid flower.

"Hee hee hee..." he said. "You're not really human anymore, are you, Chara?" He asked. "What's it to you, flower?" Asked Chara. "The name's Flowey! Anyways, I have a plan to become stronger than you and your stolen SOUL. This entire world...let's turn 'em all to dust," he said, following up with something sounding realer than his normal voice.

" _That's a wonderful idea!_ "

He popped back into the ground, and Chara left the RUINS feeling just a little uneasy.

They entered an area they had never been to; A snowy, underground forest. They stepped forwards, and were immediately rushed by something. Their SOUL ripped from their body once more, they were shocked to see what they saw.

A human in a gray sweater was staring at them, hand over the FIGHT button, bright yellow SOUL shining over theirs. This would be their first use of the Check option.

 **? ? ? - 50 ATK 60 DEF**

 **LV 13**

 **This human has a thirst for justice, and will stop at nothing to kill you. Has been killing monsters who cannot be saved, as a request from the King.**

Chara charged at them, Toy Knife in hand, ready to kill.

 _MISS_

"Man, you have terrible aim," said a voice from behind them, and all went black.

. . .

They awoke where their "SAVE point" was from before. They proceeded, killed her again, ignored Flowey's speech, and went back, ready to kill that human.

Once again, they were rushed, and once again, they missed.

"Y'know, I'm not expecting you to fall for this again," teased a voice. Chara swung behind them, but only hit air. They heard laughter. "I'll SPARE you for now, but if I see you kill ANYONE, you are DEAD."

Chara rolled their eyes and walked forwards. They didn't care how the branch snapped or how they felt someone behind them. They DID care, however, when they stopped in front of the bridge with a gate WAY too big. They couldn't move, and someone was coming. Closer. And closer. And ever closer.

"Human," said a deep, male voice. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Chara turned and took the person's hand, knife in the other, ready to kill.

* * *

 **Double cliffhangers!**

 **Yup, double the cliffhangers, double the suspense. Will Frisk ever catch up to the human? Will Chara kill the person who just wants to be friends? Will we ever find out just WHO this human is?!**

 **Maybe, maybe, and maybe! Tune in ne-no, I can't use that...uh...**

 **Click in next time for the next chapter of: Shattered SOULs! My name is Unknown, and I will see you all, in the next one! Ciao!**


	5. Papyrus' Puzzles!

**I hate WordPad...**

 **So, what happened is I lost half of the chapter. My computer thought it would be a great idea to corrupt the document's save file, so I lost almost EVERYTHING. So, I've kinda put off writing this chapter. Of course, I'll be sure to keep updating. Let's just hope this never happens again...now, have any reviewers approached me?**

 **socialgirl378 flutters forth!**

 **"I am curious to see what will happen next. This mysterious human wears the same sweater Gaster has. I wonder... oh crap, I just thought of a theory. Anyway, even though they threw me off a bit, cuz of the magic abilities they have, I'll still stick around to read what happens next.**

 **Until then,**  
 **SG"**

 **Why thank you very much, socialgirl!**

 **...My brain somehow forced me to write "much" as "move"...God, I'm tired...**

 **Yeah, they have magic because...actually, let's have that as another one of the mysteries in this fanfic, shall we?**

 **:3**

 **Dr. Gaster, huh? Hmm...I haven't really thought of that...I may just have to use this ;)**

 **A review on the third and fourth chapters, respectively, huh? Dang, this story is...mediocre.**

 **I have no self-esteem.**

 **...**

 **Anyways, I've decided to give the children entirely different chapter names, as what I've been giving them before isn't really...original.**

 **Neither is what I have for Frisk at this point, but, eh, you win some, you lose some.**

 **Without further adieu, I shall see you at the end of the chapter! Onto...**

 **Chapter V, Frisk: THE GRRRRREAT, PRESTIGIOUS, POPULAR PAPYRUS!**

A loud, artificial flatulence sounded through the woods, coming from the hand Frisk just shook. They awkwardly chuckled at this, unsure of what to say to the now revealed short skeleton.

"heh, the ol whoope cushion in the hand trick. its ALWAYS funny. anyways, youre a human, right? thats hilarious. im sans, sans the skeleton. im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but...i dont really care about capturing anyone. now, my bro, papyrus, and his friend, theyre human-hunting FANATICS," he said in a goofy voice. It struck Frisk as odd that the human you encountered was hunting his own kind, but that's just how the cookie crumbles, Frisk decided. "hey, i think thats them over there. hmm...hey, go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right on through, my bro made the bars way too wide to stop anyone."

Frisk, being the slightly obedient child they were, obeyed and went through the oversized gate, seeing two conveniently-shaped lamps. "quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp," said Sans. Frisk hurried behind the lamp as another, much taller skeleton approached Sans, the human from before following him.

"SANS!" Shouted the taller skeleton. "HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED TO CATCH A HUMAN YET!?" "hey, bro, _chill_ out. ive been working myself _down to the bone_ trying to catch a human," replied the pun-making brother. Papyrus groaned, and the human said "Just...really, Sans? This is serious. We have to get the next one. This one, I know will be the key to our freedom. I know it," he said. "Or, at least...that's what Alphys and I think, at any rate."

"alright, alright, dont get your hoodie in a knot. ill keep an eye out for a human, you two dont worry about a thing," replied Sans. "GOOD! ONCE I FINALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN," began Papyrus. The human groaned, knowing what was about to come next. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL OF THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FINALLY HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS!" He stated. Frisk, even though impressed at the speech, thought this was a little over-the-top. "SANS, I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. OH, THAT REMINDS ME WHY I CAME HERE! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST SIT AROUND YOUR STATION AND BOONDOGGLE! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN _DOING_?!" "sleeping, eating 'dogs, sleeping, taking breaks, sleeping while taking breaks, eating 'dogs, taking breaks, eating 'dogs while taking breaks..." trailed off the lazy skele-bro. "ENOUGH!" Shouted Papyrus. "I AM OFF TO ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE..."BACKBONE" INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He laughed, before running off. He came back, with one last "HEH!", before finally running off for real.

"Alright, kid, I know you're there," said the human. "gigs up, kiddo. you cant fool that guy," said Sans. Sighing, knowing they were caught, Frisk exited from behind the lamp. "And now, I'm going to help you through the Underground. But first, you must do something for me," he stated. Frisk nodded. "How is Toriel doing?" Asked the human. Two options appeared in front of Frisk. 'She's dead', and 'She's perfectly fine'. Frisk chose the latter of the two, knowing he SPARED the elderly goat woman. "Thank God. You know what I would've done if she was dead?" Asked the human. Gulping, Frisk shook their head. "I would've made you hurt until not even your SOUL could remain, then I would reload, kill you again, and take your SOUL to the capital. NO ONE hurts my friends. So, I'm glad you SPARED her," he finished, a much lighter tone in the last sentence. Needless to say, Frisk was terrified of the human.

"C'mon, kiddo. I've got a few friends I'd like you to meet," he said, motioning for Frisk to follow him. "ill see you guys later," said Sans, going the opposite way they were going. "Don't question it, just keep walking," the human answered Frisk's unasked question. Frisk nodded, but yawned in the middle of it. "Tired, huh? Can't blame ya, really. Fighting Tori really made me tired as well," he said, remembering his fight with her. "I've fought almost every monster in the Underground. The only ones I haven't fought are Alphys, His Majesty, and Sans. And, to be honest with you...I don't want to fight His Majesty. Sure, I'm always up for a challenge, but...I don't wanna hurt him. I'm too much of a pacifist to actually do it...heh, I can't even say that, huh? I'm LOVE 13," he said. He caught the child's questioning look, and responded with "You'll find out soon enough, kiddo. Now, come on. If we hurry, we may be able to make it to Snowdin before night."

The human walked forwards, but at a pace slow enough for Frisk to keep up. Frisk was beyond confused. Out of everyone they'd met so far, this human seemed the most...unnatural. It was as if...he wasn't even supposed to be here. But that's ridiculous...

Right?

"Heya, Snowdrake!" Called the human. A large monster, easily double the size of Frisk, and then some, fluttered over to the human. "Hello, human," it replied, with a voice sounding somewhat like a dragon's would, yet with the calming feeling of a best friend. "It's _ice_ to see you."

"C'mon, Snowy, _snow_ more puns, you've _boned_ me with your _blizzard_ of puns already," joked the human. He and Snowy, as the Snowdrake was called, both shared a laugh. "Anyways, Snowy, this is my friend...another human," said the taller boy, not knowing Frisk's name. They didn't speak to correct him, however, and they stood in an awkward silence for a while. Eventually, Snowy spoke, "It's _ice_ to _sheet_ you, human."

Frisk couldn't help but chuckle. For making terrible puns, Snowy was actually a really good comedian. Snowy looked amazed, and more importantly, proud. "We'd best be off, though," started the human. "We have to get to Snowdin. The kiddo's tired, I'm tired and cold, and I wanna sleep in a bed for a good twelve hours," "Well, I won't keep you any longer, then," replied the snowflake-shaped monster, and they fluttered away. "Snowy's a good kid, though his father doesn't really support what he does. After his mother vanished, he ran away from home. So, I've been meeting with him regularly, and we've become solid friends at this point," explained the human. "Oh, how silly of me, I just realized I haven't even told you my name yet. Underground, I am known by three names. Kiddo, used by Sans mostly, human, which is used by almost everyone, and my name I normally use, Unknown. However, I don't really care what you call me, so long as it's appropriate," said Unknown, staring Frisk down. He looked like he was scanning the smaller of the two. "LOVE 1 and 0 EXP...kid, you're gonna die out here. But I know you'll keep on coming back, and you won't give up. Stay determined, kiddo. You'll go a long way."

After having Papyrus ramble about how he's going to "CAPTURE YOU WITH PUZZLES, PUT YOU IN THE GARAGE, CALL UNDYNE, AND...I'M...NOT EXACTLY SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT", they met a nearly blind dog, who Unknown said his name was "Doggo". He engaged them in battle, and a blue sword moved across the little box. Unknown stayed perfectly still, while Frisk tried to escape the sword. Unfortunately, they couldn't lave the box, but fortunately, they stopped moving, so the sword passed right through them. "Remember blue stop signs, kid," said Unknown, reaching out and petting Doggo. "H-Human!" Said Doggo. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you. I'll try not to bother you again," he said, disappearing underneath the stand once again. "That was Doggo," said Unknown. "More than one of his family members have vanished, so he's become part of the Canine Unit so he can support himself. Unfortunately, due to a tragic accident, his vision was never the same since a few months back. His eyes have only been able to see moving things since then," he explained. Frisk felt bad for the dog-type monster. Not only did his family members vanish one day, but he could barely see. All of these monsters were suffering...and Frisk was going to get them out of here, no matter what.

After that, the two traversed in silence for a while, before being blocked by Papyrus, shockingly. "HUMANS!" He shouted across the large bank of snow, most of which was patted down. "FOR YOUR CAPTURE, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I WILL BE _SHOCKED_ IF YOU CAN DEFEAT THIS PUZZLE! FOR IT IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRIC MAZE! WHEN THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE ARE TOUCHED, THIS ORB," he said, pulling a blue gemstone out of his...pelvic bone? "WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! NOW, STEP FORWARDS, IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Laughed Papyrus, obviously thinking he foiled the two. Frisk took a step forwards, and the great Papyrus was zapped by his own orb. Looking a mixture of _shocked_ and _puzzled_ , he turned to his brother, who Frisk didn't notice until now, and stomped on the ground. "SAAAAAAANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shouted Papyrus, clearly not amused that the puzzle failed. "i think the humans have to hold the orb, bro," replied Sans. "OH."

Papyrus walked over to the two, tracing the exact path of the maze, leaving gigantic snow prints on the way. Unknown chuckled and took the orb, obviously amused by how this is turning out. Papyrus walked away, magnifying the snow prints even more, nearly stomping all the way back. The two decide to play along, Unknown even going as far as saying, "I think this is the way," and running straight into a wall. They both got shocked, as they were both holding the orb, but it didn't hurt them. In fact, it felt kinda tickly.

Eventually, the two of them made it to the end of the maze. "IMPRESSIVE! YOU TWO SLID THROUGH THAT LIKE A PAIR OF SLIPPERY SNAILS! IT MUST HAVE BEEN SO EASY! TOO EASY..." he said, walking off and pondering how his puzzle could have failed.

Now that Papyrus was gone, and neither Sans nor Unknown were going anywhere anytime soon, as they were talking to each other, Frisk could take in what Sans looked like. He wore a blue hoodie, similar to Unknown's, except for the color and size changes. He also wore a pair of black pants, which Frisk could barely make the white stripe out on, as well as a white shirt, or was that just his rib cage? Either or, one of them was under his sweater. To top, or, well, _bottom_ it all off, he wore a pair of fuzzy pink slippers.

"admiring my good looks, kiddo?" Asked Sans, interrupting Frisk's thoughts. Blushing madly, Frisk shook their head violently, coupled with waving their hands like a maniac in front of them.

"Saaaaaaaans..." said Unknown, mimicking Papyrus quite well. Sans chuckled, and said, "well, id best be off. ill see you two later, and i have no plans on making that a _fibula_."

"Get outta here, Sans," Unknown half chuckled, half groaned. Sans' smirk seemed to grow wider, and he walked away. "Yeesh, kiddo, you look beat," Unknown said, seeing Frisk barely able to stand. "C'mon, we'll crash here for tonight. I know a good spot that the monsters never find."

He held out his hand, which Frisk took, and led them to a very secluded patch of trees. Surprisingly, there was a camera in here, but Frisk payed no mind to it. Yawning, they curled up and got some sleep, Unknown shortly following them.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day...and Frisk knew that they were going to be working hard to free every monster. The wind blew some loose snow around, making a beautiful sight. A star appeared in front of them, its yellow light shining bright. Hesitantly, Frisk touched it. Two buttons appeared, SAVE and RETURN. Cautiously, they hit SAVE.

"File saved."

It was coupled with a message, one that said: "Seeing such beautiful sights in the snow at night...it fills you with determination."

After being filled with the substance, Frisk didn't feel worried anymore. They smiled, knowing that nothing could go wrong.

They could barely make out Unknown muttering something, before they completely passed out.

 **Chapter V, Chara: Stupid Skeletons...**

The skeleton had a whoopee cushion in his hand, forcing a large fake fart out of it when Chara grabbed it. They were not amused.

"heh, the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny...hey, uh, that's your cue to, uh laugh. or, uh, y'know, emote at all?"

When Chara did not respond, the skeleton turned around and muttered something that Chara couldn't fully make out. Something along the lines of, "yeesh, lady, you sure know how to pick 'em..."

After a short debate with himself, he turned back around. "anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. im sans, sans the skeleton. im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but, y'know. i don't really care about capturing anybody. now, my bro and his friend, they are human-hunting FANATICS. in fact, i think that's them over there," he said. Chara turned around, and saw two people coming. That same, stupid human in the hoodie, and a skeleton longer and lankier than Sans. Said skeleton was wearing a white chestplate with a strange pattern on the left side, Chara's right, a red scarf, blue...pants? Underwear? A blue thing with a golden stripe at the top, red gloves with the same golden stripe at the cuffs. Finally, he wore a pair of red boots with black laces or velcro. The human was wearing a gray sweater with the hood up, so they couldn't see the face, and sleeves too long, so they covered their hands. They also had blue pants, and gray shoes, with gray laces. Surprisingly, they didn't seem to be cold, even though they were wearing next to nothing to protect them from said weather.

"hey, go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right on through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone," said stupid skeleton number one, forcing Chara through the gate. "quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp," he said. Chara stayed put.

"...or, uh, just stay there, i guess..." He said, a little weirded out. The two taller people walked towards them, and the skeleton shouted, "SANS! HAVE YOU CAPTURED A HUMAN YET?!"

"actually, i have, bro," replied the shorter of the two brothers. "WHAT? REALLY?! WOWIE! WELL THEN, THAT SETTLES THAT!" He confirmed, running off to do God knows what. Chara really couldn't care less. They did care, however, when a piece of metal was pressed against their neck. "Listen, kid," began the human, now wielding a shining silver sword. "I don't care how strong you think you are. If you even TRY to hurt Pap, I will murder you. Got it?"

Chara just shoved the blade away from their neck and continued forwards, only to be stopped by Sans saying something. "hey, my bro's been kinda down lately. he'd really like to see a human, so it would be great if you, uh, y'know, kept pretending to be one. same goes for me. if you hurt my brother..."

Sans looked directly at Chara. His normally bright and cheery face darkened by him losing his 'pupils', making his grin look sinister.

" **You're gonna have a bad time.** "

Cold wind blew by, sending a shiver down Chara's spine. At least, that's what they hoped it was.

"anyways, ill be up ahead if ya need me," said Sans, walking off in the wrong direction. ' _Like an idiot..._ ' Chara thought to themselves, before moving forwards. They saw another star, used it, and investigated a strange brown box with a golden lock. Opening it, they found a glove. It looked stronger than their toy knife, so they threw the weapon away and put on the glove. They decided not to eat the pie. Who knows? It may come in handy later on.

Chara continued forwards, and saw a monster that looked somewhat like a snowflake mixed with a dragon. Not caring in the slightest, Chara lunged, and attacked. Roaring in pain, the monster launched multiple snowflakes at Chara, forcing them to relent their attack. A sharp flake grazed their arm, breaking the skin and tearing some of the fabric of their shirt, but not spilling any blood. Enraged, Chara launched themselves at the monster, hitting it so hard their fist went through the other side of its head, killing it.

After watching it disintegrate into dust, Chara continued forwards, feeling stronger from the kill. Strangely, these monsters seemed to give them more EXP than the ones in the RUINS. They shrugged it off and pressed forwards, killing everything left and right.

Eventually, they made it to a long area with a rock. Chara walked forwards, but the taller skeleton, Chara couldn't care enough to remember its name, spotted them, and began ranting and spinning, saying something along the lines of "JAPING" or something. ' _Forgettable,_ ' Chara thought. After a while, it left, allowing Chara to continue forwards and kill a dog that seemed to not be able to see them.

Its vision wasn't changing any time soon, that much was certain.

In no time at all, they entered a room where those two skeletons were again. The human had vanished since they last spoke to them. Chara thought that was strange, but payed no mind to it. The tall one said something about an electricity maze, but Chara couldn't care any less than they did, walking forwards a bit, throwing the skeleton off guard. For once, they payed attention to what it said. "UHHHH...? HMM, YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK. WHERE I'M FROM, IT'S POLITE TO GREET EACH OTHER WITH BAD PUZZLES. SO, IF YOU COULD GO BACK AND SOLVE THIS PUZZLE..." It trailed off. Not caring in the slightest, Chara kept walking forwards. "SAAAAAANS!" It shouted. "THE HUMAN WON'T DO THE PUZZLE!" "maybe it doesnt like puzzles, bro," replied the shorter, fatter, equally dumb one. "'DOESN'T LIKE PUZZLES'?! HOW COULD ANYONE _NOT_ LIKE PUZZLES?!" "take undyne, bro. she hates puzzles." "BUT SHE LOVES JAPES." "i guess thats true."

Chara ignored the two from that point on, shoving past them and walking into the next room. They decided to hit the hay in a couple of trees, so they walked into the dense trees, lost sight, curled up, and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of murdering things. Hopefully, they'd get to kill that skeleton, too...it was so annoying...

Chara barely heard a sword being unsheathed, before all was black.

 **[File saved.]**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!  
**

 **Two months.**

 **It took two months of procrastinating for me to publish this.**

 **MAN I'm pathetic.**

 **Hey, at least I got 3595 words, right?  
**

 **But anyways, leave it in the reviews if this was worth the wait!**

 **It probably wasn't...**

 **Well, anyways, that's all for this one. Click in next time for chapter VI. Ciao.**


	6. The Darkness, Growing

**Here we are once again, with another chapter!**

 **Well, I could say that, but...hmm? Well now, it seems a reviewer has returned!**

 **socialgirl378 flutters forth!**

 **"Wow, well I'm a bit flustered you mentioned me. / I wouldn't mine having where Unknown's magic is considered as a mystery for now. Looks like things are going well for Frisk and Unknown. I wish Frisk well on their journey to free the monsters. Chara on the other hand, can goooooooo fuck themselves! (Yeah, I never liked the genocide run.) So, let's see what happens next in another chapter.**

 **Til then,**  
 **SG"**

 **And I'm changing "mild language" to "language" in the description XD**

 **Don't worry about it, Chara's likely gonna make this M with their language later on.**

 **Frisk and Unknown are gonna be a great duo. Though, possibly not, with Unknown's LV 13. He's a pacifist, but he kills people.**

 **...I have great logic :3**

 **Joaquinofthefunk struts into view!**

 **"This is a great story."**

 **Yay! More people who like my story!**

 **...You can't see it, but I just went full child for a second, hands in front of my face, clapping my fingers together XD**

 **Well, enough ranting, I wish you all a wonderful chapter!**

 **(Which means I'm going to try to write this as best as I can, so it's not absolute shit for you guys and gals at home (or elsewhere))**

Chapter-Filler 1, Frisk

Frisk shot up from the snow after having a horrifying nightmare. A tall, skeletal figure was towering over them, speaking in a language that they couldn't understand...all the while, seeming to fade in an out of existence, also showing images of Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, and other monsters being murdered in cold blood...

"What's wrong, kid?" Asked Unknown, clearly concerned. His tone changed quite a bit, too. It went from not caring in the slightest, to being nothing but worried for them. Frisk said nothing to them, and tried to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, bucko, you can tell me. Was it about...him?"

Shocked, Frisk looked back at him.

"A tall, skeletal figure, hunched over with a black cloak, and a cracked face?" He questioned. Nervous, Frisk nodded, and he looked...worried.

"Gaster..." he mumbled. "I'll tell you more tomorrow. Go back to sleep, we have a fight with Papyrus tomorrow," he ordered, and started to doze off, cartoon Z's appearing above his head. Unable to fend off the sleep themselves, Frisk was quickly passed out in seconds.

Chapter-Filler 1, Chara

Chara barely heard a sword being unsheathed, before ducking behind a tree quickly. They heard footsteps, a single, soft curse, and then nothing. They let out a sigh of relief, hoping they never had to deal with that again.

They punched a few trees, making themselves feel good, and settled down.

Those stupid skeletons were going to die...but they could tell one of them wasn't going down easilly.

Chapter-Filler

The Dream World

Frisk looked up, and saw a human, not much different in size from them. Hesitantly, they approached, only to recoil quickly from a knife slash.

"Who are you?" Asked the human, in a broken, distorted voice. "M-M-My n-name is F-Frisk..." Frisk mumbled. The other human gave no response to the answer, playing around with their knife.

"You know...I've never killed a human yet...how would you like to be the first?" They asked. Frisk backed away, but the other advanced. "You wouldn't...? Well, that's just too bad."

Their face melting, they charged at Frisk, knife ready to stab, until...

"look out!" Shouted an all to familiar voice. Frisk rolled to the left, and a beam struck the human square in the chest, launching them backwards.

"don't even THINK about hurting frisk," said the short skeletal figure, before launching an array of bones at them. Sans looked at Frisk, apologized for seemingly nothing, then killed Frisk, waking them from the dream, forcing them into reality. They weren't getting any more sleep tonight, that's for sure...

Meanwhile, Chara was forced awake from the aftermath pain of the blast and bones. They surely weren't painless, the stupid skeleton didn't give them a quick death. Sighing, Chara decided to say screw it and got up, ready to walk around more, before realizing they couldn't see a thing. Mad, they climbed a tree, and waited for morning.

 **So...my first filler chapter.**

 **I feel...ashamed, to be honest.**

 **I have had NO time to write anything else to this, and want to apologize greatly. I will try to get as much done, but I won't promise anything.**

 **The good news is, summer vacation is almost here! I only have...*quick math* fourteen days left of school!**

 **Also, in addition to that, I've been thinking of maybe writing a couple of stories for fans, depending on what it's about/how appropriate it is. I will not do anything sexual, though sexual references are allowed.**

 **I dunno, do you guys think it's a good idea?**

 **On a fanfic note, the next chapter will be at a MINIMUM of 10,000 words for my slacking, which means it may take a little longer to publish, but I WILL get it done.**

 **Shoutout to my supporting fans out there, y'all know who you are! There are about 300 of you, not counting re-reads. All of you are awesome, y'all should FEEL awesome, and with that being said, I will see you all, in the next one! Ciao!**


End file.
